


Calming Down the Hulk

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha must calm down the Hulk when she is the one to get him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Down the Hulk

It was unintentional, a slip up. She had gotten too comfortable around him and it had slipped her mind about his…condition. She had gotten in an argument, some pointless drabble, and eventually had gotten so heated that her redhead temper caused her to curse him out. It didn’t even matter what she did or what happened. His usual amazing control was apparently taking a vacation, because the next thing she knew, she was staring up at the giant green monster.

“Bruce…” she breathed, eyes wide. The monster growled at her. Not Bruce. This was not Bruce. “Hulk.” She stated, backing up slightly. The monster followed her footsteps, but was not yet attacking. Natasha knew that she had to tread carefully. “Listen-“

His giant hand slammed into the wall behind her and she fell to her knees as debris fell around her.

“Hulk!” she yelled, shaking the debris off her. The Hulk paused, eyes straight on her face. “Stop!” she screamed at him. Her instincts were yelling at her as well, telling her that she was going to get killed. Another side of her, a more animal uncontrolled side that she had not seen since she was known exclusively as the Black Widow, it was encouraging her. She was just as strong as he was, and he had to know it. He had to respect her.

“Tiny.”

“But strong.” Natasha pulled herself off the ground, with the Hulk crouching low towards her, she was able to look him straight in the eye. “And your ally. You’re not going to hurt me. _I won’t let_ _you_.”

“ _Tiny_.”

Natasha growled, “ _But strong_.” They stared at each other for a long time, but Natasha refused to flinch, to back down. After a while, “Hulk. Calm down. I need Bruce back….please.” They continued to stare at each other. After a few moments that could have been hours, the Hulk started shrinking and changing color. She breathed a sigh of relief, legs nearly falling out from under her. She leaned against the remaining pieces of wall, eyes closing.

“Natasha!” Bruce’s panicked voice greeted her after a moment.

“I’m fine. Get clothing on.” She said quietly. She could sense Bruce’s hesitation. “Go.” She opened her eyes to an empty room and she moved to a seat. After a few minutes, Bruce returned, fully clothed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bruce looked down at her warily. She smiled wryly.

“Honestly? I’m shaken.” Natasha confessed, “But physically, I’m fine…I don’t know why he listened to me, but when I asked him to calm down, he did.” Bruce shook his head, brow furrowing.

“That…I don’t understand.” Bruce reached over, but hesitated. They stared at each other, eerily reminiscent of her earlier engagement with the Hulk. He moved forward, gently pulling a piece of debris from her hair. She nodded at him, and this time, she was the one to back down.

Natasha turned, exiting the room without another word.


End file.
